The Third: Longing
by shanejayell
Summary: A fanfic for the Third, the girl with the Blue Eye. Paifu longs for the Sword Dancer, but will she sate her longing with a innocent?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from The Third, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This story also has yuri, if the offends I'd suggest skipping it.

The Third: the Girl with the Blue Eye

Longing.

They called Honoka 'sword dancer' and it was a accurate description. The slim seventeen year old was like poetry in motion carrying a blade, and everyone knew it. Those who spoke of her did so in awe, and both men and women were drawn to the innocent beauty.

The pretty secretary Umi of Emporium city could easily understand that longing as she walked from her office, a long day finally over She had met Honoka when the city hired Honoka to deal with copycat sand spiders that were infesting a construction site. The girl had handled them in one night, as quick as you please, then returned for the reward the next day.

'And I gushed over her like a total fangirl,' Umi thought, pushing up her glasses with a sigh as she blushed at the memory.

But Honoka had been SO cool and sexy! Dressed in her combat pants and loose muscle shirt, her short brown hair falling into her eyes... It was a odd combination of handsome and cute, and Umi was just too taken by her.

Umi sighed as she went into the little bar, heading up to the young lady that ran the place. "Could I get a cold drink?" she asked politely.

"Sure miss," she smiled, pouring for her.

Umi drank, her thoughts still lingering on Honoka. They had met again, recently, when the sandworms went berserk nearby the city. Again she had contacted Honoka on behalf of her boss, though at least this time she hadn't made a fool of herself.

'I want to get to know her better,' Umi sighed to herself, 'but I don't know how.'

It didn't help that her boss, Ingrid, at least somewhat distrusted Honoka. Or at least she felt she couldn't rely on her. Umi hated the idea that Honoka might think she distrusted her too.

As Umi drank another woman entered, pausing to look around her warily before heading inside. She was tall, taller than Umi, and had long black hair that shimmered beautifully in the light. The white blouse she wore hugged full, round breasts, and Umi had to make herself look away when she noticed she was staring.

"Hello, again," the woman smiled at the bartender as she sat down.

"Miss Paifu," the bartender actually sounded disapproving.

Paifu smiled impishly, "Still haven't forgiven me?"

"You knocked me out!" the bartender told her indignantly and added, "And you and Honoka started a fight in my bar!"

Umi looked at her, her eyes widening as she recognized the woman. Paifu knew her boss, somehow, and had been hired to accompany Honoka on the latest case. She sighed as she thought, 'Paifu got to travel with Honoka? Lucky!'

"At least we didn't make a mess," Paifu pointed out reasonably.

"Well, yeah...," the bartender admitted, the young woman sighing. "Just don't do it again!" she rallied enough to order.

"Yes, ma'am," Paifu answered in a sultry purr. She received her drink, swirling it slightly before drinking, savouring the amber fluid. She put her glass down and turned to looked thoughtfully at Umi, "You work for Ingrid, right?"

"Yes," Umi acknowledged, "we met earlier,."

Paifu looked amused, "Sorry. Do you know Honoka too?"

"Not really," Umi admitted as she sipped her own drink, "though I'd like to."

"Oh?" Paifu smiled, oddly.

The conversation started with Honoka, with Umi extracting as much details as possible about the two women's trip together. She especially envied Paifu's hugging Honoka after stepping out of the shower. Honoka's reaction sounded so CUTE!

"Refill?" Paifu asked politely, waving to the bartender cheerfully.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Umi protested weakly, looking into the beautiful woman's eyes.

"Just one," Paifu encouraged, smiling at her gently.

Umi smiled back shyly, nodding as she got another drink. They talked about their jobs and her boss, and one drink became two, then three. She was surprised at how nice it felt having the older woman pay attention to her was, and how charming the other lady was.

Getting up from her chair Umi staggered a bit, surprised. "Are you all right," Paifu caught her gently, a arm wrapping around her as she held her up.

"Whoo," Umi shook her head dizzily, surprised at how nice it felt, being held like this. "Guess I had a little too much," she admitted dizzily.

"Let me help you," the much more sober Paifu offered, a slight smile on her face.

"Hmm, thank you," Umi mumbled. She leaned on Paifu's arm as they went out of the bar together, the smaller girl feeling safe somehow, in the curve of her arm.

The stood out on the street, Paifu letting Umi lean up against her side as she gently asked, "Where do you live?"

Umi had a hard time keeping her thoughts straight in her head as she mumbled, "Over on the other side of town."

Paifu looked down at her, her expression thoughtful as she offered, "My place isn't too far from here. Do you want to go there for a bit?"

"Please," Umi sighed, slumping against Paifu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paifu looked at the girl snoring softly on her bed, unbuttoning her shirt and calmly shrugging it off. She hadn't set out to seduce the girl, exactly, she really had just wanted some company. Still, hearing the obvious crush the girl had for Honoka had spurred her interest.

'And she IS cute,' Paifu admitted as she crawled on the bed, just wearing her bra and panties.

Paifu looked down at the sleeping girl, reaching out to brush the hair from her face. She knew she could seduce the girl, even in her sleeping state.

A gentle caress would start it off, Paifu mused. She would caress and touch the sleeping girl, teasing her until her sleeping body was hot with passion, then gently awaken her. Confused and excited Umi would be putty in Paifu's hands, easily lead into passionate love making.

'So why am I not doing it?' Paifu wondered, rolling on her back yo look up at her ceiling.

Part of it was that Paifu wanted Honoka, not this pretty little thing. If she went to bed with this secretary she would be just using her, and that felt... wrong.

'Imagine me, growing a conscience,' Paifu mused, smiling.

It was all Honoka's fault, of course. Well, hers and Paifu's students. They all seemed to think that she was a better person than she was, and somehow Paifu found herself trying to live up to it. It was frustrating, really.

It didn't help having this hottie laying beside her, too. Paifu looked her over again, the pretty young woman in office wear. She could easily imagine tying her up, binding her hands to the headboard, maybe. The girl would writhe and moan, helpless against her touch.

'She's probably a screamer too,' Paifu sighed, then resolutely turned away. She lay on her side and decided it was time for sleep, and closed her eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Umi groaned as she came back to wakefulness, feeling a warm presence nearby. She opened her eyes, blinking, then stiffened in shock as she realized that she was cuddled up to the back of a half naked woman. And she didn't remember how!

'Oh no, how did I...?' Umi thought frantically, realizing she had her arms around the other woman, one pinned under her. Dredging her memory she realized this was the woman she had met in the bar, Paifu... but why was she dressed and Paifu mostly naked?

'ACK!' Umi's eyes went wide in horror, 'I must have taken advantage of her!'

She could so easily imagine it, too. This poor good Samaritan taking her home, Umi getting rowdy from the alcohol and yanking poor Paifu's cloths off, forcing her down on to the bed and...

'I can't imagine any more!' Umi thought, blushing furiously. Laying there with her arm pinned under Paifu Umi studied the bare, muscular back as she considered the situation. 'I have to apologize,' she decided, 'as soon as she wakes up...'

Cautiously, Umi tried to wiggle her arm free without disturbing the other woman's sleep. Part of her hoped she could get free and bolt out the door, though she'd never admit that. Carefully, gradually, Umi worked her arm about half way free, when Paifu moaned softly.

Umi froze, waiting to see what she'd do. Paifu turned, re-trapping Umi's arms then ended up facing her on the bed. Before Umi could react Paifu reached out in her sleep and grabbed her!

"Eep," Umi mewled as her face was mashed against Paifu's bosom.

"Hmm." Paifu sighed in her sleep as she squeezed Umi in her arms, "Honoka, you're so cute!"

'Oh, no, she's dreaming,' Umi thought as Paifu's legs wrapped around her. Deciding she HAD to wake her Umi hissed, "Paifu! Miss Paifu!"

"Eh?" Paifu opened her eyes sleepily, then blinked down at the girl who's face was smushed up to her breasts. "What are you doing there?" she managed, letting go.

"You grabbed me in your sleep," Umi told her, blushing furiously as they slid apart.

Paifu laughed softly, looking amused as she said, "I was having a very pleasant dream, I guess I acted it out."

Umi took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for whatever I did last night."

"Huh?" Paifu blinked.

"I mean," Umi hesitated, "I'm dressed, and you're not. Did I... I mean, uhm..."

Paifu looked at her blankly a moment then began to laugh, nearly falling off the bed before she got it under control. "You thought you did something to me?" she asked, giggling.

"I didn't?" Umi looked relieved.

"No, you didn't," Paifu nodded, looking oddly amused by the whole situation. She was surprisingly nice about the whole mess, getting Umi some orange juice and a aspirin for her hangover, then even offering to make breakfast.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night," Umi bowed slightly as she left.

"No problem," Paifu waved as she watched Umi go.

'What a nice lady,' Umi thought, eager to get home and shower, entirely unaware of how amused Paifu would be by that thought.

End

Notes: Wanted to write a yuri for the Third, sorry it's not more explicit. 'Umi' is a name I made up for the secretary in the Third episode one, if anyone knows her actual name I'll edit it in. Thanks!

Paifu, it should be noted, is a former villain who, at one point, head shots several helpless villains to make sure they don't follow her. I wanted to catch a bit of that here, while also noting she's starting to reform. A bit.


End file.
